This invention relates in general to electrical component packaging and the like, and particularly pertains to an automatically-insertable case that is suitable for toroidal inductors.
Circuit board fabrication is often accomplished with the aid of automatic insertion equipment. This equipment automatically handles electrical components and inserts the component leads into holes in the circuitboard. In order that electrical components, such as a wire-wound magnetic core, can be inserted on a circuitboard with such equipment, the component is often placed on a supporting structure or "case", that enables automatic handling. A typical existing case design for electrical components includes an open box with holes in the bottom for the wire leads. Once the leads are threaded through the holes, an adhesive or potting compound is used to secure the component to the case. Later the leads are sheared to length.
Such cases have certain drawbacks. Since they require the addition of an adhesive or potting compound to join the case and component, there are severe design limitations placed on the case. First, the lead holes in the case must be dimensioned for the wire size of the leads on the component to insure accurate positioning of the leads and prevent leakage of potting compound. Secondly, the case must match component shape and size to minimize the amount of expensive potting compound required.
These problems result in a need for unique and expensive tooling. And, there are higher production costs because the associated assembly procedures require more labor, energy, space, and tighter process controls.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a new and improved case suitable for electrical components that alleviates these problems.
It is desirable to have a case on which an electrical component can be mounted without the use of an adhesive or potting compound.
It is desirable to have a case suitable for a variety of components having different dimensions and wire lead sizes.
And, it is desirable to have a case on which to mount electrical components that is easily and inexpensively produced.